Claire Saltzman- Part 3
by Kaylarae101
Summary: Still in jail for another week and both parents mad at her, Claire has none to turn to. A visitor comes and sees her and they discuss how Claire knows Katherine. Soon a surprise visitor comes and causes trouble.


Claire Saltzman- Part 3!

Claire POV  
I sat in a jail cell alone. The sheriffs called my dad who is pretty pissed off. News will spread about my fight with Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. I don't know what happened to Katherine, though I hope she's safe. Mom knows already and will probably heading here this very minute. I look around and sigh. My right eye is bruised and I have bruises and scratches every where. What a nice look, especially for a model. I'll be in jail for a week, no bail. I still have one free phone call to use but to who? Everyone is either fearing me or mad. Except Rebekah I hope. My cell is actually clean and not dirty like on movies. They will pay, my mind repeats those words over and over. It's true, they will pay...

Damon POV  
I wake up in my bed. I forget most of last night, I remember getting beat up by little Saltzman because of Katherine. Why would she know Katherine? Are they friends? Are they planning something? I pull a black shirt on and some jeans and vs downstairs to Stefan and Elena. "Where's the wicked bitch of the west?" I ask referring to my psycho ex Katherine Petrova. "Lockwood cellar, leave her there. She deserves being alone." Stefan replied. "I have questions to ask her brother." I reply. "I've tried. She won't budge, better to just leave her alone and go visit Claire. You could at least compel her!" Elena says. "I'll head over to Ric's right now then." I grab my keys but Stefan stopped me. "She isn't there Damon. Don't you remember what happened?" Stefan said. "Where is she then? And all I can remember is she beat me up and stuff." "She's in jail for assault on you, Caroline and I. She beat you up then Caroline and they police caught her beating up me..." Elena trailed off. "Jail?", Stefan and Elena nod. "She's a hunter Damon, and was trying to save Katherine. But who in the right mind would want to save her?" Stefan replied. "They know each other very well, they could be planning something...". Elena answered Stefan. "I'll stop the plan. She may have some good moves but I doubt she's as trained as she says she is." I walk to the door and open it and leave.

Claire POV  
I moved over and sat on my bed. A police officer hit my cell. "You have a visitor, I'll bring him here. No funny business!". I roll my eyes, it's probably my dad. I hear footsteps and my cell door open an close and locked. "Hello Ala—" but to my surprise its Damon. "Hey hunter, we need to talk.".

"Why would I talk to you?" I sneer. "Because if you don't, I'll kill you and lie to the police!" I looked him in the eyes. "You may scare the other girls or guys but you don't scare me..", "I know I do, you won't admit it.", "I admit that you're an idiot!", "We started off wrong, lets be friends. What do you say?", "Over my dead body Salvatore!", "That could be arranged!", "Fine I will act civil! So what do you need to know and the rest of your Scooby gang?".

I stood up and faced him. "So how do you know Katherine?" Damon questioned. "She's my friend and my mothers. Isobel and Katherine trained me to be a hunter. She's like family and we protect each other. I know the things she has done, what she's went through.". Damon looked at me. "So you came here, why?". "Alaric, and to watch over my half sister, and you Salvatore's. Katherine warned me about you, how you'll pretend to like me and fake date and drink my blood!". Damon looked surprised, "I'll have you know I don't like you that way, I like other girls who won't try to kill me!"." Same with you!". I lied, Damon is cute and hott.

I stared into his eyes and wanted to just kiss him. "Let's put that all behind us and be friends.". Damon said. "I guess we could." I say. "How long will you be in here?", "A week.", "I could help you get out now.", "Really?", "Watch and learn hunter.". Damon walks out and compels them to let me out early. Damon walks back out and grabs my hand. "You're free, c'mon this can be out little secret.", "Where will I stay? I can't go home, Alaric thinks I'm in here for a week!", "Don't worry, I have a plan." I followed him out to his light blue car.

Damon and I drove to his house. "Won't Elena and the other members of the 'group' come here?", "Yes, I'll do something if they say anything, they don't have any choice. It's my house." I smiled and we walked in his house laughing at a joke he said about Elena. I looked up and all of her group is there. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Caroline asked. "Aren't you supposed to be a dumb blonde and stay out of my business? Did I use to big of words for you sweetie?" Damon started to laugh and I smirked. "Don't mess with me." Caroline said. "What are you going to do if I do?". "I'll kill you.", "Try.". Caroline used vampire speed and ran up and put her hands on my neck and squeezed. I had a stake on my ankle ready to stab so I kick her stomach and the stake digs in her stomach he cries and falls to the ground. Damon watches with a smile. "You bitch!". Caroline says. "You asked for it honey." I smile. "She is right Care." Stefan speaks up. Suddenly everyone hears a window break and I'm picked up and running at top speed. I look up and see who took me. I don't know the guy. "Hello love. I'm Klaus."

(Hope you all like this! This is part 3, if this is your first time reading the Claire Saltzman series go and read part 1 & 2! Part 4 is currently in the process :) so keep reading!)


End file.
